


Compatibilité

by Kokoroyume



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Après une mission comme bien d'autres, Jim se retrouve dans une posture surprenante en s'entraînant avec Spock.





	Compatibilité

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de sérieux, juste un petit PWP tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun avec quelques clichés Trekkiens !

Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Ils n'avaient pas un planning défini mais, lorsque le moment était opportun, ils le faisaient. Un peu à l'image des échecs en trois dimensions, c'était un terrain sur lequel ils appréciaient de s'affronter.

Il ignorait franchement en quoi cette fois était différente des précédentes.

Qu'ils aient réussi la dernière mission sans perdre le moindre membre d'équipage ? Que Spock lui ait sauvé la vie, quelques heures plus tôt, en assommant une demi-douzaine de klingons ? Qu'Erin l'avait trompé en prétendant que son peuple voulait rejoindre la Fédération et qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au dernier instant parce qu'il s'était laissé séduire par son joli visage ?

Cela n'aurait pas dû être suffisant, ils avaient déjà vécu des expériences similaires auparavant sans qu'il n'en résulte de pareils effets.

Écrasé par le poids du vulcain, l'estomac contre le tatami, il tentait de se dégager en s'empêchant de se frotter contre le sol pour soulager la pression. La prise de Spock était celle d'un expert en arts martiaux. Ferme. Professionnelle. ...Chaude.

Jim regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir mis un terme à leur séance d'entraînement plus tôt. Dès qu'il avait senti qu'il avait une réaction inattendue à leurs échanges. Dès la première prise où son corps n'avait plus simplement vibré sous l'effort mais avait été traversé par un courant d'excitation électrisant. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il réalise quand ce moment était arrivé. Au moins, il aurait pu le faire lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'il jouait avec le feu en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son état à Spock tout en continuant à l'affronter. De l'adrénaline. Une excitation de plus en plus forte à chaque minute supplémentaire où il luttait avec lui-même et avec le vulcain. Et maintenant, il doutait d'être capable de se lever une fois de plus sans que son petit problème soit évident.

Cela allait être embarrassant. Même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans cette salle pour l'heure, il s'était laissé emporter trop loin pour mettre cela sur le compte d'une réaction accidentelle.

Spock s'appuya plus durement sur lui, avec plus de poids qu'il n'en n'avait l'habitude - eut-il l'impression, et il cessa de résister, laissant tous ses muscles se relâcher et s'appuyant sur le tatami tout en retenant un grognement un peu trop suggestif. Spock, à sa surprise, l'accompagna dans son mouvement. Jim n'osa pas bouger. Puis, finalement, le vulcain se releva. Jim déglutit puis parla en fixant le sol, prenant lentement appui sur ses coudes.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous céder la victoire, cette fois.

Et sa voix était étonnamment stable à ses oreilles. Tant mieux. Il lui restait juste à se relever et filer vers les cabines de douche, où il pourrait se calmer à l'abri des regards. Depuis que Spock ne le touchait plus, son propre malaise était plus tangible et il commençait à se questionner sur sa capacité de discernement. Comment avait-il pu se permettre de se laisser troubler à ce point ? Et par Spock ? L'officier en second de son vaisseau et son meilleur ami ?

Il se leva d'un mouvement, tournant le dos au vulcain et ne jetant qu'un bref coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Les échecs, ce soir, dans vos quartiers ?

Jim ne vit que son aîné fixer son dos et avança en direction des vestiaires avant qu'il ne puisse croiser les yeux du vulcain.

\- Si vous le désirez, Capitaine.

Sa voix était beaucoup trop neutre. Pas un accent d'intérêt ou de trouble. Il avait forcément dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose. L'idée lui arracha un frisson et il pressa le pas.

Les vestiaires, sans surprise, étaient vides. Il entra dès qu'il le put dans l'une des cabines de douche et s'aspergea d'un jet d'eau si froide qu'il en fut presque douloureux.

C'était à bannir de son esprit. Il aimait beaucoup Spock mais ça ne devait pas - pouvait pas être comme ça. Ce serait forcément à sens unique et briserait la formidable équipe qu'ils formaient.

Il grelottait presque sous la douche froide et pourtant son corps ne semblait pas vouloir s’aligner avec son esprit. Il prit du savon et-

Un raclement contre la porte le fit se figer. Puis ce fût trois coups distincts.

Un silence.

Enfin :

\- Jim ? Puis-je... vous rejoindre ?

Son coeur rata un battement. Puis se mit à frapper puissamment dans son thorax, à un rythme qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

Ce n'était pas possible, il avait forcémentdû être victime d'une hallucination auditive. S'il attendait quelques instants de plus et ouvrait la porte de la cabine de douche, il se rendrait compte qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur.

\- Jim ?

Il frissonna de plus belle, l'eau froide incapable de calmer le feu qui grandissait en lui. Spock et lui s'accordaient si bien. Et il semblait que, même sur ce terrain, le vulcain était prêt à le suivre.

Il ferma les yeux pour repousser un vertige. Le désir grondait en lui.

\- ... Oui, vous pouvez venir.

Sa voix avait été terriblement rauque, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Car son esprit ne parvenait déjà plus qu'à se fixer sur le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant lentement dans son dos.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne se tourna pas, figé sous le jet d'eau glacé, attentif au moindre son et mouvement d'air qui indiquait l'approche de Spock. Un pied nu sur une surface humide, un courant d'air frais puis plus chaud. Son ami ne dit rien mais il sentit clairement l'aura de son corps lorsqu'il s'arrêta derrière lui, à quelques centimètres, ou peut-être quelques millimètres à peine. Sa nuque fût caressée par son souffle. Et il tressaillit légèrement lorsque sa main entra dans son champs de vision pour changer la température de l'eau vers une chaleur agréable. Il ne pouvait maintenant être que conscient de l'intensité de son excitation, son regard était peut-être même fixé dessus à cet instant même...

Il attrapa la main de Spock, incapable de se retenir davantage, et la serra dans la sienne. En réponse, le torse nu du vulcain se posa contre son dos et Jim soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas de malentendu, ils se trouvaient tous les deux là pour la même chose.

Il s'appuya sur la poitrine moite de son aîné et relâcha sa main pour venir effleurer sa chair tendue. Spock saisit fermement mais gentiment son poignet et l'écarta. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, la main brûlante et verdâtre entourait délicatement son membre. Et massait lentement de bas en haut. Jim ne retint pas son grognement de plaisir et laissa son poids partir encore un peu plus vers l'arrière. Les doigts exploraient avec douceur et curiosité, le pouce remontant jusqu'au sommet, la paume enrobant, le reste des doigts voyageant, pressant, tirant. Il tremblait de plaisir, le sang pulsant dans ses veines et se précipitant vers son entrejambe.

Même dans cette situation, il reconnaissait Spock. Méthodique et pourtant un peu aventureux. Reproduisant un temps les mouvements qui le faisaient gémir et semblant s'appliquer à chercher ce qui produirait de nouvelles réactions.

Jim serait bien resté une éternité dans ses bras, parfaitement satisfait d'être manipulé par ces mains familières comme un instrument qu'il s'évertuait à accorder. Toutefois, comme il l'avait espéré, le vulcain n'était pas venu à lui simplement pour le soulager. Ils étaient peau contre peau et une masse dure était pressée contre le bas de son dos.

A regret, il posa sa main sur celle de Spock et l'encouragea à s'écarter. L'homme se laissa repousser sans résister et Jim, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, se tourna pour être face à lui. L'eau chaude ne se précipitait plus que sur son dos. Sa vue n'était plus brouillée et il pouvait voir Spock. Ses cheveux sombres étaient plaqués sur son crâne et sur son front. La peau de son visage avait verdi. Ses pupilles étaient larges et d'un noir profond.

Jim saisit sa nuque et captura ses lèvres avec impatience, sentant la chair chaude plier docilement sous sa bouche et laissant sa main chercher aveuglément le membre auquel il n'avait pas jeter un coup d'oeil. Il sentit le vulcain inspirer soudainement par le nez lorsqu'il atteint sa cible et sa propre excitation redoubla. Leur baiser se fit vorace, les doigts de Spock reprenant leur tâche première et leurs mouvements variant entre saccades et fluidité.

Ils se frottaient, se caressaient, grognaient parfois d'une même voix, la respiration lourde, rompant un instant leur baiser pour seulement y revenir, les langues explorant, bataillant, s'appropriant. C'était intense, effréné.

Et ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Déjà, Jim se sentait désespérément en besoin de se libérer. Comme en réponse, la main chaude accéléra son mouvement. Puis le corps de Spock se plaqua contre le sien lorsque sa propre main se resserra un instant autour de sa verge. Ce qui transforma leur étreinte en une succession de mouvements confus et désespérés, de gémissements, de frémissements.

Il atteint l'orgasme avec le nom de son ami sur les lèvres.

Un râle bas y fit écho.

Ils restèrent enlacés, se maintenant peut-être mutuellement sur leurs jambes, leur poitrine se soulevant contre celle de l'autre à chaque inspiration d'air qu'ils prenaient pour retrouver leur souffle.

Après un temps indéfini, le vulcain le poussa gentiment vers le jet d'eau chaude, et probablement à portée du dispensateur de savon, puis se mit à le laver lentement et efficacement. Une remarque faillit franchir ses lèvres, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas utile, et parce qu'il ressentait un léger embarras à se laisser traiter de cette manière, ou à le voir accomplir cette tâche sans contrepartie. Mais il était pris d'une telle langueur, ses muscles si détendus, qu'il se laissa profiter de la sensation des mains de Spock parcourant son corps, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur la texture de ses phalanges et de la douceur de ses gestes. Lorsque ses mains s'écartèrent, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Spock s'occupait de lui même. Et, hésitant entre lui rendre la pareille et le laisser, il choisit de quitter la cabine de douche.

Il reprenait pied. Il se rendait compte de l'énormité de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Son esprit commençait à être assailli par des interrogations auxquelles il n'était pas certain d'avoir de réponses.

Jim saisit une serviette, s'essuyant distraitement et enfilant lentement son uniforme.

Capitaine. Il était le capitaine de ce vaisseau. Et Spock était son premier officier. Son meilleur ami. Qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui après que Jim se soit rendu compte qu'il le désirait sexuellement. Et avec qui il venait d'avoir l'orgasme le plus fulgurant de sa vie.

Il entendit que le vulcain entrait dans le vestiaire à son tour mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il lui fallait juste quelques instants de plus pour essayer de voir quel chemin il pouvait emprunter à partir de là. Ou plutôt, vers où il voulait aller. Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il voulait garder l'affection de Spock. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Ils se complétaient vraiment bien. Ils étaient arrivé à un stade de leur relation où ils orbitaient naturellement l'un autour de l'autre. Où leurs interactions étaient simples et faciles. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Spock.

Il eut un petit sourire pour lui-même.

Le vulcain le gardait émotionnellement stable. Et il venait de découvrir qu'ils étaient sexuellement compatibles. Il n'avait vraiment aucun mal à s'imaginer se levant chaque matin à ses côtés. Ou partageant le même lit chaque nuit. Mais ça... Cela ne dépendrait pas que de lui.

Jim se tourna vers l'homme vêtu de noir qui s’apprêtait à enfiler son uniforme bleu.

\- Spock ?

Le vulcain interrompit son geste et l'observa d'un regard parfaitement neutre. Jim sourit, peut-être moins assuré que le laissait transparaître son expression mais déterminé. C'était à son tour d'agir.

\- Je suis heureux que vous ayez pris cette décision. De venir à moi.

Il n'était pas utile qu'il dise à quel point il avait aimé ce qui avait suivi. Son regard qui effleurait malgré lui la forme finement musclée du vulcain devait en partie le trahir s'il se fiait au regard maintenant plus intense de Spock. Ce regard était suffisant pour provoquer de délicieux picotements sur sa peau. S'y habituerait-il s'il devait dans l'avenir le fixer souvent de cette façon ? Il n'en n'était pas vraiment certain. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

\- Et, si je suis prêt à accepter que vous ne désiriez pas aller plus loin, je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime beaucoup, Spock.

Le vulcain courba légèrement la nuque.

\- Le sentiment est partagé, Jim.

L'homme l'observait avec attention, ne dévoilant rien de plus qu'un état de calme attente. Il était plutôt confiant et n'avait pas l'impression de mal interpréter la situation mais, même s'il continuait à sourire, son appréhension grandissait. Rien ne lui avait jamais paru plus juste que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. S'il se trompait, il était possible que les conséquences en seraient proportionnellement désastreuses. Il repoussa cette pensée qui ne lui ressemblait pas et se lança.

\- Je pense que nous devrions être ensemble. Que cela pourrait nous satisfaire tous les deux. Oui, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de partager une relation amoureuse avec moi, Spock.

Il sourit encore un peu plus à la manière dont il avait formulé cela, tentant vainement d'y donner un détachement qui aurait pu être apprécié par un esprit vulcain pour revenir finalement sur un terrain émotionnel bien humain.

\- Votre proposition me parait tout à fait adéquate à notre situation, acquiesça Spock.

Puis il enfila son uniforme et ses bottes sans se soucier du large sourire de son capitaine ou de son air confus lorsqu'il se mit en route pour quitter les vestiaires.

Il se tourna sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bien qu'il soit fort probable que notre temps soit autrement occupé ce soir, je tiens à ce que nous disputions cette partie d'échecs que vous m'avez proposé, Jim.

Le regard taquin, intense et déterminé que Spock posa sur lui le troubla, lui arracha un frisson et provoqua un éclat de rire empli d'une telle joie qu'il porta probablement sur plusieurs couloirs avant que la porte ne se referme derrière le vulcain.

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce PWP vous a plu :)
> 
> Et maintenant que cette petit chose est sortie de mon système, je vais pouvoir continuer mes histoires dans le même fandom, "Appartenance" (Gen/Aventure) et "En Territoires Improbables" (Romance/Slow Building), en cours de publication sur ffnet !


End file.
